a plotting lavender
by ronmione-lover
Summary: sixth year. Hermione and Ron are together and Lavender isn't too happy, and she's plotting to break them up. probably will be 3 or 4 chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! (rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

It was their sixth year at Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione shared their first kiss in the summer between the fifth and sixth year, and has been together ever since. Things were perfect for them- except from the **very **annoying Lavender Brown- who had the biggest crush a girl can have on Ronald Weasley.

Lavender and her best friend, Paravati, had it in their daily routine to giggle, talk about boys and immediately lower their voices as soon as Hermione walked into a room- long story short- being **girls**. To Hermione's pleasure- Ron hated it.

But then came that one night where everything changed. Hermione entered the dormitory to the sound of Paravati laughing, probably at something Lavender just said about how ugly, bookwormish or different Hermione is. Hermione walked towards her bed, when she suddenly realized that Lavender was staring at her. Hermione looked down and realized what she was wearing: her pajamas were a pair of old, grey pants and Ron's Chudly Cannons T-shirt. Hermione didn't say anything as Lavender's face turned redder.

"I'm going to sleep," she said to the hostile surroundings.

She sat down on her bed and closed the blinds. She couldn't fall asleep that night, because lavender and Paravati were constantly giggling. She tried to fall asleep, using something that would usually work- clutching Ron's shirt to her nose and smelling him, as if he was there with her, and remembering all of their best times- the first kiss, the first 'I love you', and a lot of other joyful times. But it did not work that night.

After about an hour, she heard Lavender say "do you think she's asleep?", and then footsteps towards her direction. She shut her eyes, pretending to sleep, and when Paravati closed the blinds again Hermione became as quiet as if she was dead.

"So! Where were we?"

"I think in phase 5."

"Right, right! So it was, spending more time with him, become friends, start dressing slutty, make her look like an idiot. Now what?"

"Well, now we need that one thing that will break them up."

"Uh… love potion?"

"No… I want Ronald to LOVE me for real…"

Even though Hermione understood who they were talking about, she was still a little shocked about Lavender calling Ron by his full name.

"Lavender… you just called him Ronald!"

"Oh! NO! That what _she_ does! I can't do that! It'll just remind him about her!"

"Then how will you call him?"

"How 'bout… won-won?"

Hermione made a little puking movement.

"Well, it's getting pretty late… phase 5 tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Hermione still couldn't sleep. She knew there was only one thing that will help her but it was impossible for her to go out and get it. Not until Lavender was asleep. After another hour Hermione was absolutely sure that both girls were sleeping. She got out of her bed and then out of the room. Little did she know that Lav-lav was still awake.

Hermione walked silently in to the boys' dormitory. She kneeled down in front of a 16 years old redheaded boy, and whispered in his ear:" Ron? Ron! Wake up!"

Ron woke up and immediately sat down. He looked at Hermione, put his hands on her shoulders and ask her if she was OK.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Do you want me to come lay down with you for a while?"

Hermione nodded. They both got up and walked, hands entwined, towards the girls' dormitory.

Lavender was lying in her bed, her eyes watching the door. Suddenly, it opened and Hermione came in. lavender just started to close her eyes when she saw a red blur go in after Hermione. She realized that Ronald Weasley just walked in.

Hermione sat down on her bed and he sat beside her.

"I'm sorry I woke you".

"It's okay! Really, I don't have something important tomorrow morning."

Ron lay down and patted on the place beside him. Hermione rested her head on his chest. In 5 minutes she was fast asleep, the love of her life playing with her bushy hair. 3 minutes after that.

Lavender was already pretty mad, but then she saw something that made her angrier. On the back of Ron's shirt she noticed something written in his handwriting-**this shirt belongs to Ron Weasley **– and just beneath it, in Hermione's curly handwrite- _and Hermione Granger_- and a little smiley face beneath. At this point Lavender was furies- she was determined to destroy their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: SORRY SORRY SORRY about not updating! I was on a vacation! Anyway, here's a new one and just a warning: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE FLUFFIEST THING THAT YOU HAVE EVER READ. Just saying. This one is kinda cute though. I guess. Just please review because I'm not getting to the review numbers that I want… thanks!

The next day, in the afternoon, Hermione was sitting in the common room- naturally doing her homework- while the boys were in Quidditch practice. It was one of the hottest days in the year, and Hermione couldn't focus on her transfiguration book because she was worried that Ron (or Harry) was too hot and not drinking enough, or that he'll get sunburns.

In 15:20 the portrait hole swung open to revile Harry and Ron, sweaty and tired. As soon as Ron got to the middle of the common room he said "HOT" in a very loud voice and took off his shirt to change into a clean one that he put on the couch. As soon as he did so, every girl in the room suddenly stared at him, including Lavender, who was either counting Ron's abs or cursing Hermione under her breath- Hermione couldn't tell. She smiled to herself as Ron, in his new clean shirt, kissed her, then sat beside her on the couch. He put his head I her lap as he muttered "tired". He was asleep in less than a minute. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and was now much more comfortable with her homework. The fact that Lavender was staring at her, half crying, also helped.

After Ron woke up- or actually woken by a leg numbed Hermione- they decided to go for a walk, considering it was afternoon and it was much nicer outside. They walked silently, enjoying each other's company. About 15 minutes after they started walking they ran into a fifth year Gryffindor who wanted to talk to Ron about techniques for the next Quidditch game. Ron turned around to talk to him, and Hermione, who had not the slightest bit of interest in sports-that-could-possibly-kill-or-injure-you-Rona ld-!, looked away to the lake. Unfortunately for her, Lavender was coming from her opposite direction and started slamming insults at her, until finally, she snapped.

"You know what Lavender? If you have something to say to me, you should stop acting like a little girl and say it to my face!"

"Yes, I have something to say to you!" Lavender shouted. "It's unbelievable that you haven't figure out what you are yet! You're a CHARITY CASE! Did you _actually_ think that Ron Weasley could _love _something like _that_? If you have, there is obviously something wrong with you. LOOK AT YOU! You spend your free time reading, your looks like a badly trimmed bush and you're not even remotely interested in making yourself _beautiful_ or _interesting _for him! But what would you know about interesting, you're a mudblood. What _your people_ do for entrainment is watch your stupid little moving box. The ONLY reason he _pretends_ to love you is because you were his friend before and he doesn't want to hurt you, plus it'll give him a bad impression in his little blood traitor family, breaking a mudblood's heart!"

Hermione didn't move. She just stood there, outraged by Lavender's words. Ron spoke first- Hermione had a feeling he was listening for a while. He didn't shout, he spoke calmly, but his voice shook a little, in a way only Hermione could notice.

"Lavender, I never say this, but if you say one more word I'll make sure that you experience pain that you never felt before. I'm not capable on hurting people like that myself, but I'll find someone who will."

"What happened, Ronald? Did I accidently told your little girlfriend why you're _really _with her?"

"Lavender, you should leave."

As he said this, Lavender turned around and drifted away. Hermione turned around as well, headed for the castle as quickly as she could, Ron following her. She knew Ron loved her, but what Lavender said actually made some sense.

Before Hermione knew it, she was standing in the empty girls dormitory with Ron on her side.

"I CANT BELIVE SHE SAID THA-" Ron started to yell but was cut of by Hermione's arms being swung around his neck and a lot of bushy brown hair blocking his view. Ron lifted her a little- she was too short and kissing and hugging her would hurt his back so he would lift her a bit so she would be in his height every time they did one of those. Hermione thought it was romantic, and she was happy so he couldn't complain- and soon felt his shoulder becoming wet from tears.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
